icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 Vancouver Canucks season
The 2010-11 Vancouver Canucks season is the 40th season in the modern Canucks' history. The Vancouver Canucks are the two time defending Northwest division champions and will look to make it three in a row. Events Off-season Entry draft The 2010 NHL Entry Draft was held June 25–26, 2010 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The Vancouver Canucks had the 25th overall draft choice in the first round as a result of being defeated by the Chicago Blackhawks in the Western Conference semi-final but that draft choice was traded to the Florida Panthers. The Canucks also did not have a second or third round draft pick. Their second round draft pick was traded to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for Steve Bernier. Their third round draft pick was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes at the NHL trade deadline in exchange for Andrew Alberts. The Vancouver Canucks acquired an additional sixth round draft choice from the Phoenix Coyotes as a result of a trade that sent Mathieu Schneider to Phoenix. Vancouver had the 115th, 145th, 172nd, 175th and 205th overall draft choices. Trades On June 25, 2010, the Vancouver Canucks acquired Keith Ballard and Victor Oreskovich from the Florida Panthers in exchange for Steve Bernier, Michael Grabner and the 25th overall pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Player signings On May 31, 2010, the Vancouver Canucks announced that they signed three defensemen, including prospect Yann Sauve. Sauve was drafted 41st overall by the Canucks in the 2008 draft. In addition, they signed free agent Lee Sweatt and Chris Tanev. Sweatt split time in the Finnish Elite League and Kontinental Hockey League for the 2009–10 season. He registered 9 goals and 7 assists in 21 games for TPS Turku in the FNL. Sweatt added 2 goals and 5 assists in 37 games in the KHL with Dinamo Riga. Chris Tanev signed as a free agent after playing in the NCAA where he scored 10 goals and 18 assists in 41 games for the RIT Tigers. On June 1, 2010, the Vancouver Canucks signed Anton Rodin to a 3-year entry level contract. Rodin was drafted 53rd overall by the Canucks in the 2009 draft. Rodin spent the 2009-10 season in the Swedish Elite League with Brynas IF. Rodin also played at the 2010 World Junior Championships where he won a bronze medal with Team Sweden. He finished the tournament tied for second in scoring for Sweden with 3 goals and 10 points, good enough for ninth in the tournament. On June 2, 2010, Mike Gillis signed Cory Schneider to a contract extension with the Vancouver Canucks. He was drafted in the first round, 26th overall, of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Canucks. Schneider spent the last two seasons playing with the Manitoba Moose of the AHL where he was named the league's Goaltender of the Year in 2008–09 while leading the Moose to the Calder Cup Final. The Canucks also announced that they signed Peter Andersson to an entry level contract. Andersson was drafted 143rd overall by the Canucks in 2009. On June 16, 2010 the Vancouver Canucks re-signed pending unrestricted free agent, Aaron Rome, to a new 2-year contract. The deal is worth $1.5 million and will have a salary cap hit of $750,000 per season. On July 2, 2010 Alexandre Bolduc signed a 1-year, two way contract, worth $500,000. Shane O'Brien re-signed with the Canucks on July 6, 2010 when he accepted his qualifying offer. The new contract will pay O'Brien $1.6 million for 1-year. Tanner Glass also signed a 1-year contract worth $625,000. On July 22nd, Jannik Hansen was awarded a 1-year contract worth $825,000 by an arbitrator. On July 26, 2010 the Vancouver Canucks re-signed Mason Raymond to a new 2-year contract worth $5.1 million. Free agency On July 1, 2010 the Vancouver Canucks signed Dan Hamhuis to a 6-year contract worth $27 million , Jeff Tambellini to a 1-year contract worth $500,000 , Manny Malhotra to a 3-year contract worth $7.5 million and Joel Perrault to a 1-year contract worth $510,000. The Vancouver Canucks signed Tyler Weiman on July 12 to a 1-year contract worth $500,000. On August 19, 2010 the Vancouver Canucks signed unrestricted free agent Bill Sweatt, younger brother of Lee, to a 3-year entry level contract. Bill Sweatt was drafted 38th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft but decided not to sign a contract until completing his four years of college education. He was subsequently traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs along with Kris Versteeg, but maintained his desire to test free agency. He eventually decided to re-unite with his brother in Vancouver. The Canucks signed unrestricted free agent Raffi Torres to a 1-year contract worth $1 million on August 25, 2010. Pre-season Training camp The Canucks will be holding their training camp in Penticton, British Columbia at the South Okanagan Events Centre starting September 18th. In addition to training camp, the Canucks will be hosting a Young Stars prospect tournament prior to the start of training camp from September 12th to 16th. The event will feature five teams in an eight game round robin format. The tournament will include the Anaheim Ducks, Calgary Flames, Edmonton Oilers and San Jose Sharks. The Canucks prospects will kick off the tournament on September 12th against the Edmonton Oilers and end it against the Calgary Flames on September 16th. Schedule The Canucks' pre-season schedule kicks off on September 21st against the Calgary Flames. It will be a split series where each franchise will split into two squads to play two simultaneous games, one at the Saddledome in Calgary and one at Rogers Arena in Vancouver. In addition, the Canucks will play each of the Edmonton Oilers, Anaheim Ducks and San Jose Sharks twice, once at home and once on the road. Regular season Schedule The Canucks officially kick off their 2010–11 campaign on October 9th at Rogers Arena against the Los Angeles Kings. With the Canucks celebrating their 40th anniversary, the NHL scheduled this game to honour the Canucks first ever NHL game against the Los Angeles Kings on October 9, 1970. The season finale will take place on April 9, 2011 against the Calgary Flames. Special events Prior to their game on December 11, 2010 against the Tampa Bay Lightning, the Vancouver Canucks will honour Markus Naslund by retiring his #19 jersey. Näslund will be the third player in franchise history to receive the prestigious honour following Stan Smyl and Trevor Linden. Näslund spent twelve seasons with the Vancouver Canucks, nine as captain. He also holds the franchise lead in points scored with 756. The retirement ceremony coincides with Mattias Ohlund's return to Vancouver for the first time since signing with the Lightning in 2009. The Canucks also announced that they will be introducing a "Ring of Honour" to commemorate past players. Four players will have their names added to the ring this season. The first player to get the honour will be Orland Kurtenbach who was the first ever captain of the Vancouver Canucks. Kurtenbach's ceremony will take place on October 26th. The dates for the remaining three inductees are November 24th, January 24th and March 14th. The players who will be honoured have not yet been named. Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 align="center"| Legend: |} Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Draft picks Vancouver's picks at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft in Los Angeles, California. This draft pick originally belonged to the Phoenix Coyotes. It was acquired from Phoenix in exchange for Mathieu Schneider. Transactions Trades Players retained Free agents acquired Free agents lost See also * 2010–11 NHL season References }} Category:Vancouver Canucks seasons Category:2010 in hockey Category:2011 in hockey